2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power feeding and input signal switching controls for video tape recorders, and particularly to a control system which selectively controls power feeding and input signal switching according to each function to be selected in a video tape recording and reproducing system having a video tape recorder, a television receiver, and a camera in a single body.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
A video tape recorder is an apparatus to record video and audio signals in a cassette tape and thereby reproduce the video and audio signals as required, and is certainly one of the most commonly used electronic audio/visual devices nowadays. In general, a camera may be used as one of the input devices for any video signals, while a monitor device or a television receiver have been widely used for playing original video and/or audio signals reproduced out of the video tape recorder. In such a conventional configuration as mentioned just above, it is inevitable to independently employ a monitor device or a television receiver, as well as a camera set, together with the video tape recorder in order to reproduce the original video and audio signals out of the video cassette tape, wherein each electric power source voltage to each device in the system is separately fed and its control to select an input signal of all the video and/or audio sources is not performed in one step of operation, which has been inconvenient for users. In consideration of such problems as stated above, the video tape recorder consequently has been developed, which is combined into a body with a television receiver and a camera. Nonetheless, controls for power source and input signal switching fundamentally do not operate in one step of manipulation. Moreover, a relatively large power consumption has resulted from the large size of the all-combined system. As a result, these almost have become a considerable obstacle in compacting the system into the smaller size, and furthermore have not given enough satisfaction to the users in the viewpoint of its functions.